


The Universe where Walter Leech didn't literally fridge his wife.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Walter Leech, The Cannibal, The Parasite, and The Villain [6]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Attempted Murder, Attempted Seduction, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Puns, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Cheating, Death Threats, Dirty Talk, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Manipulation, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Secrets, Fights, Flirting, Infidelity, Knives, Major Original Character(s), Manipulation, Married Couple, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Threats, Threats of Violence, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Walter Leech has continued the Leeches but he has to live with that.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Scrooge McDuck/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Walter Leech, The Cannibal, The Parasite, and The Villain [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Universe where Walter Leech didn't literally fridge his wife.

Walter Leech panicked as he opened the car door, "Dear! Listen, please please. Don't go in there. I swear I've been faithful and I didn't feed Darling humans!" The young looking lady turned around and glared at him like she could kill with looks alone. Walter stood dead in his tracks of running after, he saw her eyes and suddenly lost the ability to look her in the eye so instead polished the skull of his cane nervously. The hot old Hollywood type walked slowly over to him, narrowing her eyes. He then attempted to sharpen his knives as to avoid looking at her. Mr. Leech couldn't bare lying to her face, Ms. Leech could always tell when he was lying. The problem he always lies. The vulture sweated bullets at his wife's gaze and judgment. The bombshell scoffed at his tells, "I knew it, You are cheating on me with that damn McDuck. You promised you would give up cannibalism." The buzzard sobbed at her words, shaking at her discovery. She fumed mildly, "You feed our child a human person, You promised me and once again you broke it." The cannibal grabbed her dress and pleaded on his knees, "Please forgive me, don't leave me. You and our child are the only people I have left." 

The dark red dress was ripped out of his gloved hands as she walked away. His wife stomped over to the front door of the McDuck Mansion. A older preteen dressed in old timey baby clothes walked over to him, pulling out a knife. The suited vulture turned his attention to his child, immediately panicking, "No no no! Darling, do not kill daddy!!" The hot lady knocked on the door as her husband was almost murdered by her child. The parasite was hugging her a second later, trying to hide from their creation. The younger woman sighed softly, "Walter, what are you doing?" The older man shaked as he looked about. He finally answered after calming down, "Hiding from our beautiful bouncing baby." The maded up face was gently met with a hand as she face palmed. A voice cried out, "I'm Not a baby, I am 13 and I will kill you for hurting my mother!!" The top hatted vulture adjusted his monocle to look around only to feel a sharp poke.

By the time that McDuck got to the door there was actress looking lady trying to wrestling a knife away from a baby while Walter Leech was in an uncharacteristic breakdown in trying to stop anyone from killing each other. Scrooge McDuck saw this and began to close the door. However it was too late as the family of three saw him. The preteen ran at him, threatening, "No snitching, understand dumbbell?!" The pretty woman picked up the kid. The Leech chuckled in casual chill, "Oh hello Scroogie. Have you met my wife and child?" The old duck stepped back and snarked, "Charmed." The top hatted duck started to close the door again. He commented, "I am sorry, I don't invite blood suckers anymore." A high heel pull itself in the way of the door. The beautiful woman sharply remarked, "Excuse me, are you the one my cheating, lying, husband sleeping with?" The adventurer looked over to the charming demon. Scrooge deadpanned, "Not for all the money in the world."

Mr. Leech noted, "Don't you own all the money in the world considering you are the richest man in the world?" 

McDuck sighed at this. Ms. Leech huffed tiredly, "Listen I just need someone to hold him while I call my lawyer about the divorce so he won't murder me." The greyed vulture went wide eyed in shock. The red eyes baffled, "Divorce?" Then immediately he cried in pain, "You are going to divorce me?"

She well knew his cycle of manipulation and was too tired to deal with it.

"This is your problem now, Ducky." She guffed.

The monocle embraced him and sodded into the feathers, "Scroogie, I need you. I've lost my dear wife. Please please please." The tiny glasses puffed as he attempted to shove the larger bird away, "Get away from me, ye daff parasite!" The black and gray feathers brushed against him as the younger man kissed his neck and growled, "Go on, hurt me. I deserve it." The older man yelled into his home trying to keep him further away with his cane, "Duckworth! That clingy Leech is back!!"

The murderer darkly delighted, "I'm going to be single soon, so it won't count as infidelity."

The End.


End file.
